Ichigo's and Rukia's Baby Girl
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: No matter how many hollows they fought, or challenges they have faced that were thrown at them, nothing could ever prepare them for their ultimate battle: Parenthood
1. Naming A Baby

**With the growing success of my UXY fanfic, I decided to make one about Ichigo's and Rukia's baby girl. Tell me if it's just as good as my UXY one :D and don't worry. I'm still writing parts of it.**

....................

**The night was still dark and young on this peaceful evening. Any of the sounds that were heard in the city were drifted away into the breeze, unable to hear it through the peaceful sleeping within the city. Yet, even within the darkened city, there was one residence that could only maintain this peaceful slumber for a few hours, whereas others would relish in the day of the slumber. This residence consisted of a wife, a husband, and their little girl, who would usually wake up to start their busy day right about now...**

**..................**

Dreadful screams filled the house with the shrill cries of an infant. Ichigo and Rukia groaned in displeasure as they heard the painful screaming. Being the proud parents of a baby was a reward in it's own way for them, but to them, it was a nightmare that repeated itself each and everyday.

"It's your turn honey." Rukia said, pulling the covers tightly over her to keep warm.

"Hey, I had to change her before the other night. The least you can do is get her this time." Ichigo replied, growing a headache from the crying-filled screaming through the house.

"Aww c'mon hubby wubby." Rukia said childishly, calling Ichigo by his 'nickname' that Rukia gave him when they married. She nudged on his shoulders, only tensing him up more.

"Ok tell you what, you get it this time, I'll handle it for the next three nights." Ichigo said, yawning a bit after.

"Deal." Rukia said, kissing him on the cheeks as she got out of bed. She yawned a bit as she stretched, then headed out the room. As she walked through the darkened hall, the floor creaked beneath her, echoing a bit through the town. The only thing Rukia needed to know where she was going was to follow the noise of the wailing. She had been used to doing this for the past few months now, considering their daughter was born a few months ago. After much trecking through the darkness, Rukia felt for the door handle as she quietly pushed the door open, and out came the massive blast of the little girl's crying. Her daughter's room consisted of pink and an array of bunny heads painted on the walls. Ichigo and Rukia were a bit lucky that Byakuya sent some assitances to help them with the baby in the past, most helpful being the paintings on the walls. Rukia smiled a bit as she walked over to the crib, picking up the crying infant.

"Hey now shhh shhh shhh." Rukia cooed, trying to calm down the crying infant. Most of the time, the baby would need to be changed or fed. Usually, there comes a time though when the baby just wants to be held by someone. Rukia walked over to the rocking chair in the room. Rukia found the rocking chairs a bit strange at first in this world, bubt saw how they helped calm down infants and such in this world from the cricketing noises they made. Even with the cricketing of the chair, the baby continued to cry. Meanwhile, Ichigo had the pillow over his head, wondering why it was taking Rukia so long to calm the baby down. He sighed irritably, thinking that she needed help with her, walking quietly to the baby's room. He grew a bit surprised though as he heard humming from the room. When he made it to the door, he slowly opened it, wanting to see what was going on. His eyes widened as he saw that Rukia was singing a lullaby to her:

_"Sun, light, day, night, the darkness will find it's way, home..._

_Live, life, day, die, the soul will keep coming back home..._

_Darkness comes home, the sunlight comes by, but both intertwine with my eyes..."_

Ichigo looked down at the baby, noticing how it gently fell asleep from the lullaby. Rukia smiled a bit as she kissed the baby on the forehead. She jumped a little as she heard Ichigo walking in.

"Quite the singer aren't we?" Ichigo commented, smirking. Rukia just blushed a bit, not knowing that he was eavesdropping on her song.

"W-What are you doing in here?" Rukia asked, trying to change the subject.

"Aw don't worry. I liked it myself." Ichigo said, quietly walking over to Rukia and looking down at the baby. "Where'd you come up with a lullaby like that?" Ichigo asked, curiously. There was a silent moment for a bit, causing Ichigo to look at Rukia a bit more curiously. He was wondering if it was such a good idea to bring up the subject, seeing how quiet she was being.

"...From my brother." Rukia said, sheepishly. Ichigo used all his strength to keep himself from laughing at it, but grunted as he got smacked in the gut by Rukia's punch.

"Ahh! What was that for?" Ichigo asked, wondering why Rukia as being so deffensive for her brother.

"Because he didn't even come up with it. He got the song from Hisa..." Rukia started, before finding herself unable to finish the sentence. Ichigo's eyes blinked a bit surprisingly a bit, surprised that she would mention anything about her sister, considering neither of them knew about her.

"L-Look, forget about what I was going to do. I'm sorry for bringing it up." Ichigo apologized, laying his hand gently on Rukia's shoulders. Rukia just seemed to shudder a bit as a tear rolled down her face.

"No, it's ok. I just wish I knew what she was like before she died..." Rukia said, gently getting off the rocking chair so it didn't creak, and walking to set her baby back down in the crib. Rukia just continued to stare as she watched her new born sleep. The baby grew a bit of hair since she grew, and by the looks of it, she had Rukia's colored hair, and Ichigo's brown eyes. They were actually happy about being able to raise a child, and yet the only thing that kept them so worked up was one minor detail...

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Ichigo asked. Rukia just remained silent for a few seconds before she very slightly nodded. Ichigo smiled at the sight, glad they had come up with a name. They had nothing as far as thinking of names since the baby was born, and even after they got a name the other thought it was bad or didn't fit right with the baby's personality. "That's great Rukia. What should we name her?" Ichigo asked. He began to feel a bit worried though as Rukia turned back to look at him, tears rolling down her eyes. She remained silent for a few moments before finally responding.

"...Hisana." She replied. Silence was the only thing that filled the room for awhile. Ichigo heard about her twin sister, how she had to abbandon her because of how poor her life was after she died, and how she asked Byakuya to never stop looking for her sister. Ichigo could understand part of the reason, given the hair and everything, but to think that she would be so upset over it seemed a little weird.

"Well...I think it's a great name." Ichigo said quietly, so not to wake up the baby. Rukia just remained silent as she walked back to the room with Ichigo. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, wondering about Rukia's depression.

"...I can't." Rukia replied. Ichigo looked even more concerned as he saw a tear rolling down her face.

"Why not? If you thought of a name, then you should be able to use it...right?" Ichigo asked. Rukia just shook her head no.

"I can't because...I don't want to find out how Byakuya would react." Ichigo blinked surprised, almost forgetting about how Byakuya was married to Hisana. He finally understood that if they used her name, it would terribly anger Byakuya, not to mention might possibly do something to ruin the family name...although, Ichigo had no idea what exactly it would ruin, all he was worried about was the afteraffect it would have. He looked back as Rukia gave him a small smile and put her hand on his shoulder. "Look, let's just forget about it and think of something later, ok?" Rukia said, trying to get it off Ichigo's mind.

"Yeah...alright." Ichigo said, somewhat dissopointingly. He really wouldn't mind calling his daughter Hisana, and he knew that Rukia would be a bit happier if she could call the baby Hisana. For the time being, he just crawled into bed with Rukia, deciding to forget about it for the night. He looked back as Rukia pecked him on the cheek.

"Good night." She said, as she lied back down on the bed.

"Night." Ichigo replied, closing his eyes. He would make sure that he would forget about naming the baby for the night. At least, for the night...

________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Ichigo woke up bright in early. He yawned as he saw the sun already rising, and the light penetrating throughout the Soul Society. He found it funny to himself that he now lived here. He didn't die or anything, it's just that Ichigo had to undergo a series of different tasks in order to marry Rukia, and most of them took weeks for things such as paper work from reorganization in order to get them a home. He looked back at the bed as he heard Rukia waking up to, rubbing her eyes a bit.

"What are you doing up so early?" Rukia asked, yawning a bit. Ichigo had something in mind to do, but he didn't want to let on to Rukia what it was. To his relief, they heard the baby suddenly crying from the nursery. _Saved by the baby_. Ichigo thought to himself.

"Oh, just going to help the baby." Ichigo replied as he left the room. Rukia yawned again as she fell right back asleep. Ichigo cheered to himself a bit, finding one of the benefits to having a baby is getting out of his troubles or situations where he would usually lose an argument against Rukia. Sure enough, the baby's crying grew a bit louder as Ichigo opened the door. To one of his displeasures though, he could tell why the baby was crying as soon as he smelled the room. After a quick diaper change, he grew a bit worried as the baby still continued to cry. "Why are you still cry..." Ichigo stopped as he heard the sudden squeaking noise from under his foot. As he moved, he chuckled a bit as he realized she just wanted her stuffed rabbit. He found it weird that Rukia's likeness for bunnies would rub off her daughter, but considering the baby looks more like Rukia than himself he wasn't surprised. As soon as he handed her the stuffed bunny, she began to giggle in joy as she squeezed it, hearing the squeaking noise it made.

"You're just like your mom you know that?" Ichigo said, rubbing his daughter's hair. The daughter just giggled as a reply as it began chewing on the stuffed blue rabbit. Ichigo's eyes blinked a bit surprised, knowing that it meant that she was teething by now. He walked quietly to Rukia's room to tell her about the news. "Hey Rukia, wake up." Ichigo said, shaking her a bit. Rukia moaned a bit as she woke up, somewhat annoyed at the fact she just finally fell back asleep.

"What do you want?" She asked eyes half opened. He smiled a bit as he sat near her, holding the baby in his lap who was still teething on the rabbit. Rukia's eyes opened fully as she realized what Ichigo wanted to show her. "She's teething!" Rukia said, surprised. She gently opened the tiny's baby mouth a bit to get a better look. As she thought, she had a tooth growing in on the top, and a tooth growing in on the bottom. "Ah, she's growing up, aren't 'chu?" Rukia cooed, rubbing her nose against the baby's, causing her to giggle.

"Not exactly a good thing though." Ichigo added. Rukia looked at him somewhat confused until her eyes widened at the sight of the bunny. It wasn't 'extremely' bad, but it had some parts of it ripped from where the baby chewed on it. The baby giggled happily as it began pulling on the rabbit again, attempting to chew on parts of it. Rukia quickly swiped it away, somewhat worriedly.

"No, don't do that. You'll choke." Rukia said softly. The baby just starred at the rabbit for a few seconds before it started to complain as it wanted the bunny back, attempting to pull it from her mother as she grabbed it. Rukia simply continued to hold the rabbit, not even needing to use any energy to pull it away from the baby. After a few more seconds of struggling, the baby lost it's grip as it fell back on her mother's lap. Tears welled up in it's eyes as it began to cry loudly.

"Oh there there..." Rukia cooed, holding the baby gently. "Everything will be alright." Rukia said, as Ichigo and her began to walk out of the room. "She really wants her bunny back." Rukia said, feeling sorry for their daughter. Ichigo just smiled as he put his hand on Rukia's shoulder. somewhat easing her of her stress. She smiled a bit as she touched his hand a bit with one of her free ones, before going back to taking care of the baby. Seeing how Rukia had it under control for the time being, he put on his shimigami clothes and prepared to walk out the door, unable to sneak past Rukia though.

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked.

"Just getting a little jogging done is all." Ichigo said, running out the door. Rukia sighed a bit. Seeing how no one was in the house, she began to unbutton part of her pajama shirt as she began to nurse the baby, knowing it would be hunry as always in the morning. _Since when the hell do you start jogging __**and**__ bring your Zanpakto?_ Rukia thought to herself, knowing that Ichigo was up to something.

If there was one thing Ichigo did enjoy about the moving, it was that they were in the Seritei, and that made it easier whenever he needed to talk to someone about something hollow related, or whenever he was asked for help. The only downside it brought was the fact he was usually swarmed by numbers of female shimigami who kept wanting to meet his baby, adoring how cute it was. He was just glad that whenever Rukia and him were on a mission that he could count on Ukitake, Matsumoto, or Byakuya to babysit. Finally after a few minutes, he finally came to the Kuchiki Manor. As he opened the door, he was greeted by a maid who was sweeping the wooden floors.

"Oh, good morning Mr. Kurosaki...er...Kuchiki. Which one was it again?" The maid asked, moving her finger to her bottom lip as she went into thought. Ichigo just sighed at this, having gone over it again and again.

"Look, I prefer Kurosaki, but either way it works. Can you direct me to where Byakuya is?" Kurosaki asked. The maid nodded as she pointed down the hall. Ichigo waved as a goodbye and thanks as he quickly jogged towards the end of the hall. Once he finally came to the room, he slowly opened the door, seeing Byakuya who was already working on his paper work. He sighed a bit as he walked into the room, knowing that Byakuya knew he was there.

"What do you want now, Ichigo Kuchiki?" Byakuya asked, somewhat irritated.

"Look, around other nobles I won't mind, but will you just call me Kurosaki when it's a normal meeting?" Ichigo groaned. "Anyway, I was wondering if..."

"No." Byakuya responded, not even bothering to listen to the rest of Ichigo's sentence. Ichigo blinked, somewhat dumb strucked at what he said.

"No? But I didn't even tell you anything!" Ichigo replied.

"Look Ichigo, I have given you enough in one's life. For you to marry my sister, you had to become a member of the Kuchiki family. Even when you refused, I had to practically cram it into your head for five hours straight. I then gave you this manor as a wedding gift for you to use, which I still don't understand why you don't. I have done numerous things that would most likely disgrace the Kuchiki name for hundreds of years to come. Give me one reason I should listen to what you want next?" Byakuya stammered, still writing as if some machine programmed to.

"Because we thought of a name!" Ichigo yelled back. Byakuya stopped writing for a few seconds before he went right back to it as if nothing had happened.

"So, what is it then?" Byakuya asked.

"Well...Technically, Rukia thought of the name, but I agreed on it as well." Ichigo said, very slowly reaching for his sword on his back as he said this.

"Well, spit it out then." Byakuya commanded.

"Hisana." Ichigo replied. The minute Byakuya's pencil snapped, Ichigo threw his blade over him, barely blocking Byakuya's oncoming strike that almost touched his neck. Ichigo could see anger in his eyes.

"If this is some form of joke, I will not hesitate to make Rukia a single parent." Byakuya said as he jumped a few feet back, still holding his Zanpakto. Ichigo's and Byakuya's attention shifted as they heard crying getting louder from the other side of the door. _Oh please don't tell me she followed._ Ichigo thought to himself, worriedly. His displeasure came as he saw Rukia opening the door, holding the crying baby in her arms.

"Ichigo, she..." Rukia started, before her attention shifted towards the sight of the Zanpaktos' in each others' hands. "What are you doing in here?" Rukia said, a bit angrily. Ichigo glared back at Byakuya for a second before he sighed, tossing his Zanpakto to the ground. Byakuya's eyes seemed to look at it a bit before looking back at Ichigo who was walking towards Rukia. He gently grabbed the baby as he looked down at her in his arms. "She's been crying since you left, and I could tell she missed her father." Rukia said, a bit depressed at the sight to see Ichigo and Byakuya who were fighting. Ichigo smiled as he gently rubbed the tears off his daughter's cheek as she began to calm down. He glared back at Byakuya who was still holding his Zanpakto.

"You really want to kill me because of some name?" Ichigo asked, irritably. "Fine then, go ahead and kill me. Kill me and make my daughter wonder whatever happened to her father for the rest of her life!" Ichigo shouted, turning to the side so the baby wouldn't get hurt if Byakuya decided too. Rukia just looked at him in disbelief.

"Ichigo, stop being an idiot! We can think of a different name, but you don't have to get killed over one!" Rukai said angrily. Ichigo just smirked.

"Sorry Rukia, but you know as well as I do that you partially want to name the baby Hisana as well as I do. If it makes you happier, then I'm going to get her that name one way or another." Ichigo replied. Byakuya just starred into thought for a minute. _Is he really foolish to risk his life all for some simple name? He's willing to disgrace the Kuchiki family name by simply throwing his life away?_ Byakuya thought to himself.

"You know if I do, it'll ruin the lives of not just Rukia and the baby, but everybody who knows you as well, correct?" Byakuya asked. Ichigo just smirked.

"As long as it gives her a name, that's all that matters to me." Ichigo replied. Silence filled the room for a few seconds, everyones' tension running high. Byakuya broke the silence as he sighed, sheathing his sword. Ichigo blinked a bit surprised, thinking he was actually going to die for this.

"I've wasted enough time. If you feel so strongly towards using the name...then so be it." Byakuya said in a calm manor, walking back to his desk as he went back to writing the papers he needed to sign. Ichigo smiled as he bowed in respect, as Rukia just seemed to stare at him somewhat shocked.

"Thank you, Byakuya." Ichigo said, as he began to walk out of the room, still carrying the baby in his arms. Rukia just continued to stand there, somewhat in disbelief.

"Byakuya..." She murmured.

"If it makes you feel any better, you may use the name. Please leave." Byakuya said, knowing Rukia was still there. Rukia smiled even as she felt a tear rolling down her face, knowing that Byakuya cares more about his family than he does the Kuchiki name. Rukia stopped herself as she was about to leave, looking back at Byakuya.

"Say, may I ask for one mroe favor?" Rukia asked, catching Byakuya's attention.

Ichigo moaned as he felt his daughter nibbling on his fingers. He thought it would be painful if she had a full row of teeth, but he's finding it more painful for Hisana, which he's glad to be able to call her now, to bite him with only two teeth. He looked back at the front door as he heard it opening, seeing Rukia and her hand behind her back.

"Oh Hisana..." Rukia said, getting the baby's attention. She revealed, to Ichigo's relief, teething rings. The baby giggled happily as she reached for them as Rukia jiggled them over her head. After awhille, she decided to stop teasing the baby and gave it to her. As expected, the baby began chewing on it much like it had on the rabbit...and Ichigo's hand.

"Thanks.." Ichigo muttered as he handed Hisana to Rukia, wiping his partly chewed hand. Rukia just giggled as she sat next to him on the couch, watching their baby playing with the rings. She laid her hand on Ichigo's shoulders as she rested.

"Thank's Ichigo." Rukia said, stroking the baby's hair. Ichigo just chuckled as he put an arm around her.

"It was nothing..."


	2. Babysitting Troubles

**Wow! I didn't think my fanfic would become so popular in the first day! 5 reviews and it hasn't even been 24 hours yet! Thanks to all those who have reviewed, and I hope you continue to review in alot of other chapters! Please enjoy :D**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Ahh c'mon Rukia, I'm not being unreasonable, I just don't understand why we have to leave Hisana with **her**." Ichigo complained, holding a bag of the baby's belongings.

"I already told you, Byakuya and Ukitake are both on a mission as well, and I doubt anyone else would be able to take care of her, unless you want to take her to the twelve division captain..." Rukia said, holding her baby that was sucking on a pacifier.

"No!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Well then it's settled, we leave her with the Tenth division. Isn't dat white wittle girl..." Rukia said childishly, rubbing her nose against Hisana's nose. Hisana just giggled at this as Ichigo just groaned. The twelve division captain would be the last person he would EVER let take care of his child, much less touch her. What's more, he was tired of the fact that the only person who would be capable of taking care of his baby was the one woman he thought was the most annoying. After a few minutes of walking, they finally came to the tenth division door step. Rukia knocked calmly on it as they began to wait for a reply. However, after a few awhile they grew somewhat confused as to why no one was answering, until an idea popped into Ichigo's head.

"Well, no ones home. I guess we'll just have to skip the mission and..." Ichigo started as he began walking back. Before he could take another step, the door burst open as Matsumoto stood there, smiling.

"Hey wittle Hisa (a nickname Matsumoto came up with for the baby)." Matsumoto cooed, holding the giggling baby. Ichigo just moaned as he lowered his head, praying that Matsumoto wouldn't have been here and they could just skip the mission to take care of Hisana themself.

"Thanks for agreeing to watch over her, Matsumoto." Rukia thanked. "She's beginning to grow baby teeth, so be careful about whatever you give her. And if for some reason Byakuya is around, try not to use the name Hisana around him that much, he's still a bit uneasy about having his nephew being named Hisana."

"And be sure, if we're not back at the time, to put her to bed by 7:30 to 8 P.M., or she'll get **really** cranky." Ichigo added.

"Oh no problem, I always love taking care of wittle Hisa. We'll have so much fun, right wittle Hisa?" Matsumoto said, tickling the giggling baby.

"You just better take care of her." Ichigo said, giving her Hisana's bag. "And I better not come back to find you doing what you did last time!" Ichigo warned with a somewhat threatening glare. Matsumoto blinked as she looked like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you possibly mean? I was just feeding her like some normal adult would do." Matsumoto pouted.

"NORMAL adults don't nurse other people's babies!" Ichigo yelled back. Rukia felt like she caught a limp in her throat from what she just heard.

"Wait, you did what?!" Rukia yelled. Before the argument could persist though, a hell butterfly flew inbetween the bickering parents.

"Rukia, Ichigo, Yamamoto needs you to finish and head down to the Senkai gates with the fifth division squad, asap." The hellbutterfly said. From the sound of it, the message was coming from Unohana. The butterfly then looked back at Hisana. "Hi little Hisana." The butterfly added. Hisana just giggled as she reached for the butterfly, even though it was far out of her reach.

"Well, I guess we better head out now." Rukia said, watching as the hellbutterfly flew away. "By Hisana." Rukia said, kissing her daughter on the forehead before dissapearing.

"Give her a hard time, kay?" Ichigo said, smiling as he kisxsed her on the forehead as well.

"I think you don't trust me." Matsumoto teased. Ichigo just grunted to himself as he hated the fact she was going to be taking care of the baby.

"You're thinking right." Ichigo murmured, before disappearing.

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Peekaboo!" Matsumoto said, moving her hands away from the baby's eyes before moving them back. "Peekaboo!" She said again, doing the same thing as she did before. As the baby laughed, she reached for Matsumoto's hair as she began to softly tug on it happily. Matsumoto just chuckled to herself, not even feeling any pain whatsoever from the baby's tugging. Hitsuguya groaned irritated from the distracting noises both of them were making.

"Would you two take this somewhere else?" Hitsuguya asked, looking at the side of his desk to see Matsumoto on her back, while playing with the baby who she was holding on her stomach.

"If you don't like it, why don't you just leave?" Matsumoto asked.

"Because this is my office! And the only other place I can work in peace is my room." Hitsuguya replied. As Hisana looked back at Hitsuguya, she began giggling as she began tugging on his kimono, growing a confused look on Hitsuguya's face. "What does she want now?"

"Awww, she want's you to hold her." Matsumoto said, as she stood up, holding the baby. The baby just continued to reach towards him, giggling. With a sigh, Hitsuguya gently grabbed the baby as he looked down, looking at her.

"She really does look alot more like Rukia, doesn't she?" Hitsuguya commented, noticing the hair color. Hisana suddenly began tugging on Hitsuguya's hair which she reached for, having a surprising tight grip on. "Ow ow let go!" Hitsuguya said, trying to pull the baby away from his hair. Matsumoto just put her hand to her mouth to silence the giggling before she gently grabbed the baby. To her surprise as well, the baby had a tight grip on his hair, and ended up pulling a few strands of hair out when Matsumoto finally got her off of him. "Ow!" Hitsuguya shouted, rubbing his head.

"Hehe, I guess she likes your hair more." Matsumoto said, looking at Hisana as she flailed his hair up and down.

"She's deffinitely Ichigo's baby. She has a strong grip." Hitsuguya replied, still rubbing his head. "Is she even able to walk or crawl yet?" Hitsuguya asked. Matsumoto pouted as she shook her head no.

"Unfortunately no, but she is somewhat starting to sit up by herself, although she still struggles." Matsumoto replied. She noticed how the baby dropped Hitsuguya's hair and began reaching back for Hitsuguya again. He grunted as he grabbed his paperwork and began walking out the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Matsumoto asked.

"Between the annoying conversations you have with her and pulling my hair, going to my room seems so much better." Hitsuguya replied before leaving. Matsumoto looked back down at the baby as she began to hear whimpering. She saw Hisana continue to whimper as she still reached for the same direction that Hitsuguya left, and before long, began to cry.

"Oh, there there." Matsumoto cooed, walking over to Hisana's baby bag. She began digging through it to see if they brought any of Hisana's baby toys with them, finding something to replace Hitsuguya's hair. To her relief, she found the stuffed bunny that Hisana always liked to play. "Look Hisa, it's Mr. Bunny." Matsumoto said, squeaking the stuffed bunny. Hisana sniffled for a little bit as she looked at the bunny before grabbing it, giggling again as she squeaked it. Matsumoto smiled for a bit before she looked at the door, hearing someone knocking on the other side. "We got company. Wait right here." Matsumoto said, setting the baby down on the floor on her back. As she walked over to the door, she opened it too see Momo standing there holding a pile of paperwork. "Oh, hi Momo." Matsumoto greeted, carrying the paperwork to the Captain's desk. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with the other people of the Fifth Squad with Ichigo and Rukia?" She asked. Momo just shook her head.

"Nope, Ichigo ordered me to help you take care of the baby. Even though he's not exactly in charge, I just couldn't refuse spending the day with little Hisana...if that's alright." Momo said, happily.

"Not at all, she's playing with her bunny, right over there." Matsumoto replied, pointing to where she left Hisana, not even looking. Momo blinked curiously as she looked before looking backat Matsumoto.

"Right over where?" She asked. An eerie silence filled the room as Matsumoto turned her head in slow motion, looking back to where she left Hisana. Her eyes went blank as she only saw the bunny rabbit on the floor.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Where is she?!" Matsumoto stammered, looking everywhere around the room.

"You mean you lost her?" Momo said, in somewhat disbelief. "I thought you said you were fine?"

"I didn't know she could crawl, she hasn't done so before! Besides, I only left her there for a minute when..." Matsumoto started to reply as she looked back at Momo. Her eyes widened though at what she saw behind her. "Momo! You forgot to close the door!" Matsumoto yelled, pointing behind Momo. Momo gasped as she saw this, both of them realizing the baby must've crawled out the door when they weren't looking. "We are so freaking dead!" Matsumoto stammered, squeezing her head.

"What do you mean, 'we'? You were in charge of taking care of her, I just got here!" Momo yelled back, somewhat irritably that Matsumoto pinned this on both of them.

"It won't matter! Ichigo put you in charge to watch over me while I watched over the baby, and we have no proof of what time she got out! For all he could know, he'll probably think we both lost her while we were doing something else!" Matsumoto screeched. Momo's eyes widened as she realized Matsumoto was right. They didn't have security cameras in the room, and they would never be able to prove when the baby got out.

"What are we standing around for then? Let's go!" Momo yelled back as the two of them began to run out into the hallway. They ran for a few minutes, both of them worried not just about what could happen to the baby, esspecially of Kurotschi found her, but what would happen if Ichigo and Rukia came back and found out they lost her. They suddenly came to a stop though as they realized the door to the outside was opened as well.

"You left the door open too?!" Matsumoto stammered.

"No, someone else was probably in when..." She stopped as both of them suddenly thought of the exact same thing.

"**Someone kidnapped the baby!"** They both shouted, running out the doors. They searched frantically to hours on end, looking around for the baby. They checked almost every room, hall way, and anywhere with opened doors, twice, in hopes of finding the baby before the Kuchiki/Kurosaki's came back from their mission. After a few hours, the sun began to set as the blue sky turned to an array of red and orange. They were both out of breath from running for who knows how long, and what worried them more was not knowing what time the parents would be coming home. They ended up back in the Captain's room where they first started searching.

"This is bad, this is really freaking bad!" Matsumoto shouted, feeling like she could pull her hair out.

"Well...let's think it through. Where would a baby most likely go?" Momo asked. Matsumoto put her finger to her bottom lip as she starred into thought for a moment.

"I don't know, there isn't anything she likes more except for her bunny." Matsumoto replied. Both of the girls jumped as they suddenly jumped as they heard knocking on the door. "Shit! They're here!" Matsumoto said, panicking.

"Ok ok, let's just stay calm. I'm sure they'll understand if we just try to reason with...Oh who am I kidding?! Goodbye cruel world!" Momo yelled as well, hiding behind the desk. Matsumoto's whole body shook as she anxiously reached for the door handle, knowing that as soon as she opened the door, it would be the end of the world for her. The minute she touched the handle, she burst open the door.

"Please have mercy!" She shouted, bowing as she closed her eyes.

"Uhh...what are you talking about?" A voice asked. Matsumoto blinked curiously as she recognized the voice, knowing that it wasn't either of the parents. She sighed in relief as she looked back, confirming her relief.

"Oh...just you Hanataro." Matsumoto said, grabbing the piles of paperwork Hanataro was holding.

"Yeah...who'd you expect?" He asked. Momo peeked over the desk before finally standing, wiping the sweat from her head.

"Oh thank goodness." Momo said. Hanataro looked a bit curiously as he saw her.

"Hey Momo, what are you doing here?" He asked. Before anyone else could say anything, Matsumoto closed the door.

"Ok, that was freaking close." Matsumoto replied. She grunted a bit as she heard knocking on the door again. "Will you just get out of..." She started as she opened the door. She froze in terror though as she saw Ichigo and Rukia standing there.

"Hey, we're here to pick up..." Ichigo started, before Matsumoto slammed the door shut.

"Damn it they're here!" She yelled, worriedly. The door suddenly burst open as Ichigo pushed the door open, with a more stern and serious look on his face.

"Where's our daughter?" Ichigo asked, walking into the room with Rukia. Matsumoto just stood there in fear, unable to stand being in the room with the parents of the child she lost. She knew that she had to come clean as of now, and that her entire life was officially over. Ichigo and Rukia looked at her a bit confused as they saw her going on her knees, bowing down to them for some reason.

"Please have mercy on my soul!" She said, beg fully. Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other a bit confused before they looked back at Matsumoto.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked, confused.

"We uhh...sort've um...lost your...daughter?" Matsumoto replied. Ichigo eyes widened as he felt a nerve boiling.

"**You lost Hisana**?!" He stammered.

"Where could she have gone off to?!" Rukia asked, worriedly. Before Matsumoto or Momo could reply, the four of them suddenly heard giggling coming from the hallway. Matsumoto's eyes widened, thinking it was a sign of god showing mercy on her or something, more or less she was just happy about the fact she might make it out of here alive...hopefully. The four of them suddenly began running to the source of the giggling as they heard it get louder and louder. They finally came to a stop at a door as they heard the giggling coming from the inside of a bedroom. As Matsumoto burst the door open, her eyes widened at the sight: Hitsuguya was lying on his stomach, one arm holding his head up, and on his back, Hisana was giggling as she continued to pull his hair with one hand.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Hitsuguya kept saying, every time Hisana pulled on his hair.

"Hisana!" Ichigo and Rukia said happily as they ran over to their daughter. The baby looked at them curiously before reaching towards them as she was picked up. Hitsuguya sighed, a bit relieved that the hair pulling madness finally came to an end. _What were you doing with the baby, Hitsuguya?_ Matsumoto thought to herself, although she was just happy that they had finally found Hisana, before the chance of them ending up dead happened.

________________________________________________________________________

The five of them were back just outside of the room, saying their goodbyes.

"Thanks for watching over her Matsu...er...Hitsuguya." Rukia said, holding the baby again, with a pacifier in its mouth like before.

"It was nothing." Hitsuguya said calmly, throwing his hands over the back of his head.

"Next time, we're having you babysit." Ichigo replied, rubbing his daughter's hair.

"Hey, I watched her too...sort've..." Matsumoto commented. Momo just bowed in respect to them.

"Sorry we lost her." Momo apologized.

"Ah, no need to worry. Matsumoto was in charge first so I still blame her." Ichigo said.

"Hey!" Matsumoto stammered. The others just laughed a bit as they waved goodbye.

"See ya little Toshiro." Ichigo said.

"It's Taichou!" Hitsuguya shouted back. As the parents finally left, Matsumoto and Momo finally sighed in relief.

"That was a close one." Matsumoto commented, before looking back at Hitsuguya. "What were you doing with little Hisa anyway?" She asked. Hitsuguya remained silent for a moment before responding.

"I heard her crying right outside my door when I found her. Knowing you, you were out drinking Sake while you just 'expected' the baby to be unable to crawl anywhere. So, being someone who's **responsible**, I took her into the room while I did my paper work. Even after, I had no choice because every time I left, she just kept crying because she was playing with my hair the entire time." Hitsuguya replied. He blushed a bit as Momo threw her arms around his neck, standing behind him as she rested her head on his head.

"Thanks Hitsuguya." She said, happily.

"Umm...no problem." He replied, somewhat embarrassed.

"You're still little though." Momo commented.

"And your still a bed-wetter..."

**  
Phewfta, that was quite a chapter. If you have a request for a chapter, please ask me, ONLY if you review as well. I won't mind making a chapter of your request, just as long it's in the reviews and such. Tell your friends about this too if you liked it, and don't worry. As soon as I get a good number of reviews I'll post chapter 3. One minor note though: If more than one person posts a request for a chapter, whosever request I didn't do will get it after, so don't be sad if your chapter isn't up yet. And remember to review :D**


	3. Riatsu's And First Words

The baby's cries were like an alarm clock for the two sleepy parents. Both of them sighed as they got out of bed at the same time, looking at each other. Seeing how arguing about who does it next usually doesn't help, they thought of a creative way to decide. Squeezing both their hands in the shape of a fist, they shook it up and down three separate times, before finally having their hand in the shape of an object.

"Scissor cut's paper, I win." Ichigo said, going back into the bed. Rukia just sighed as she got out of bed, putting her feet into her new house slippers she bought a few days ago. She rubbed her eyes awake as she saw somewhat of light over the horizon outside, knowing that the sun was rising. _So much for sleeping in today._ Rukia thought to herself, knowing that she would just get up in a few hours anyway. She stretched her arms a bit as she walked to Hisana's room, opening the door. Her eyes widened though at the sight of Hisana on her back, outside the crib. She quickly rushed over, lifting her crying baby from the ground.

"Hey now, shh shh shh shh. Everything's fine now, mommy's here..." Rukia cooed, trying to calm down the sleeping baby. She looked back at the crib, still in a mystery about how her daughter got out of the crib. Hisana was way to small to climb all the way up, not to mention she wasn't very strong either, and the fact the crib was locked the entire time as well. She quickly walked back into the bedroom, turning on the lights, followed by the noise of someone moaning. Ichigo leaned up a bit though as he heard the baby crying.

"What is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"She was outside of her crib." Rukia said. Ichigo took a minute to understand what she said, being half asleep at the time, until his eyes widened.

"She was outside the crib? How?" Ichigo asked. Rukia just rolled her eyes at the question, finding it somewhat stupid.

"Well gee, if I knew I wouldn't be coming here most likely." Rukia replied in a somewhat annoyed tone. The two of them just looked back down at their daughter, still pondered as to how she ended up all the way outside her crib when she's not even half the size of the crib. Whats more, if she did crawl out of the crib, she would've died if she fell from the very top and landed on her head, or at least have a bruise mark from where she fell. Ichigo gently took Hisana as Rukia gave her to him. Ichigo rested Hisana's head in his hand, looking at the crying girl. He put is hand gently on her forehead, and to his surprise, her head was feeling somewhat hot.

"She's running a fever." Ichigo said, surprising Rukia a bit.

"Huh?" She muttered, feeling Hisana's temperature as well. Her eyes widened as she realized he was right, which usually scarred her sometimes. "Ichigo, this is bad. She wasn't running a fever when I got there." Rukia replied. Both of the parents looked at each other a bit worriedly before looking back at Hisana, who was still crying.

"Here." Ichigo said, handing Hisana to Rukia. "I'll get Unohana on the phone, you two get ready to leave." Ichigo said, leaving the room. Rukia quickly got changed in her room then went back to change the baby's diaper, then changed her into somewhat warmer clothes, considering that it'll be a bit cold in the early morning. As soon as that was taken care of, Rukia grabbed her jacket as she waited patiently at the door, cooing at the baby and trying to calm her down. She looked back at the hall as she heard Ichigo walking quickly to them. "How she doing so far?" Ichigo asked, feeling her forehead.

"Not much better I'm afraid." Rukia said, somewhat concerened.

"Unohana said she'll be ready by the time we get there." Ichigo replied, opening the door. In a quick burst of speed, they both disappeared, ending up at the Fourth division doorstep. As Ichigo was reaching to knock on the door, he blinked surprised as the door already opened, seeing Unohana on the other side smiling. "That was fast." Ichigo said, rather impressed with how fast she opened the door, considering he didn't even get time to knock first on it.

"The same could be said for you since you got here practically two minutes after you called." Unohana replied, looking back at the crying Hisana. "Here, let me take a look." Unohana asked as Rukia handed her the baby. As she felt the baby's tempreature, she grew a worried face much like the parents, but tried not to show it as much. She smiled though as she expected the fever, based off of what Ichigo told her. "I have just the thing." She said, walking into the building with the parents trailing behind. The parents looked around too how empty it was as far as the people go, although there were a few assistances here and there.

"Where is everybody?" Rukia asked.

"Well in bed of course. It's way early in the morning, not many people get up this late." Unohana replied, looking back at the parents as they continued to walk. Most of the people who did look at them only looked because of the baby's crying. Rukia and Ichigo felt a little uneasy as they heard gossiping and such from some of the people they passed. "Don't let the people get to you." Unohana said, as if reading the minds of what the parents were thinking. "They're just surprised to see the whole family in a medical clinic is all. Shouldn't bother you, really." She said, trying to make the parents feel better. They finally came to a stop as they entered Unohana's office. She carefully handed the baby back to Rukia, who continued to coo at Hisana in hopes of calming her down.

"What is wrong with her?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, nothing to be really surprised about. She's just going through an abnormal riatsu growth." Unohana answered as she dug through the cabinets, causing both the parents to look surprised.

"But riatsu normally wouldn't make her sick...would it?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, but then again the two of you aren't exactly normal now are you?" Unohana teased. Ichigo knew that she had somewhat of a good few points. Ichigo was from the living world, Rukia was from the spirit world. Both parents are stronger then normal shinigamis, and they were different in other ways as well. Rukia looked back as she saw Unohana taking a jar and a bottle out of a cabinet. She began to fill it with water as she mixed it with the strange substance inside the jar as well. Ichigo and Rukia noticed how the substance in the water was a bit green before dissolving into the water, appearing to be just clear water again. Satisfied, she put on a bottle top as she handed it to Rukia, and gave her the baby.

"Here, have her drink this. It should bring her temperature down." Unohana said as she began to put away the things she brought out. Rukia nodded as she began to try and feed the baby, but after awhile of drinking the baby began to cry again as she pushed it away.

"She doesn't like it." Rukia said, somewhat concerned. Unohana just sighed before she looked back at the two.

"You don't really have a choice. The thing I just gave her is to help stabilize her riatsu as well as bringing her fever down. The unfortunate part is that nothing around the medical clinic tastes good." Unohana said, with a bit of a smile. Rukia just looked somewhat unsettlingly as she continued to feed the baby again, even as it struggled. Through the drinking Rukia's heart ached as she could hear the whimpering of the baby as tears rolled down her eyes, even as it struggled to push the bottle away.

"Oohh...it pains me to hear her like this." Rukia moaned, feeling a bit guilty about forcing the baby to drink.

"Isn't there another way to do this?" Ichigo asked, disappointed to see Unohana shake her head no.

"Not unless I used a needle. And taking a dose at such a young age may prove fatal to her." Unohana replied. Rukia just moaned more as she sat in a chair in the office.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but it's for your own good, ok?" Rukia cooed to the crying Hisana as she drank. Unohana sighed a bit, feeling sorry for the baby as well, before getting back to buisness.

"Say, can I ask you guys a few questions about Hisana since she was born?" The two of them looked at each other, somewhat worried that Hisana was in more trouble than they thought, before looking back at Unohana, nodding. "Ok, umm for starters, have you noticed her leaking riatsu at any given time?"

"No, she's usually just playful and everything. We haven't noticed her doing anything strange." Ichigo replied.

"Well...except for this morning." Rukia added, catching Unohana's and Ichigo's attention.

"What happened this morning?" Unohana asked.

"Well...I don't know how but this morning I found her outside of her crib. Could that have anything to do with it?" Rukia asked. The three of them looked back down as they noticed Hisana had just finished her bottle, still whimpering in between though. Rukia put her hand on Hisana's forehead, sighing in relief to feel the drop in temperature. "Her fever went do..." Rukia started, before Hisana started bawling again. "What's wrong with her now?"

"She's probably somewhat scarred of you for forcing her to drink it." Unohana answered, giving a bit of a smile. Rukia just moaned in displeasure, seeing her daughter mad at her. "It's nothing to be disappointed about, I expected it sort've. Just give her to Ichigo and she'll be fine." Rukia nodded as she gently handed her to Ichigo.

"Hey now, don't cry, I got you." Ichigo cooed, calming the baby down a bit.

"Anyway, so you say you founded her outside the crib this morning, correct?" Unohana asked, getting back on topic.

"Yeah, I don't know how she got out either. The crib was locked and she's not even half it's size." Rukia replied. Unohana took a few notes on a clip board about all the details she said.

"Hmm...ok, let me try something." The two looked curiously as they saw Hisana digging through a bin. They blinked both curiously and a bit confused as they saw her pull out a tiny red ball, about the size of Hisana's head. "Look Hisana, ball." Unohana said, handing the somewhat calmer baby the ball. Hisana blinked a bit curiously as she squeezed it a bit, and before long started giggling. To both parent's surprise and shock, her hands started glowing a strange blue light. Hisana blasted the ball, causing it to bounce it off the wall, wacking Ichigo in the side of the head.

"Oww..." He muttered, rubbing his aching head as the baby just giggled.

"How did she do that?" Rukia asked, surprised by what she just saw.

"I think you just found your baby's specialty." Unohana replied.

"What do you mean, specialty?"

"Well, you know how you can use ice based attacks while Ichigo uses his own spiritual energy to create waves of Riatsu, right? It seems her specialty is able to use spiritual pressure as a direct object, and aim it in a certain direction, much like we just witnessed."

"And that I felt..." Ichigo added, rubbing his head again.

"So if she's constantly leaking riatsu, how are we going to keep her from getting another fever?" Rukia asked. Unohana remained a bit silent for a moment, not exactly ready to give the unwanted answer. It took Ichigo a minute to realize what she was thinking.

"Uh uh, no way. No! I'm not giving her to that freaky alien guy at the twelve division!"

"Relax, I'll give a call to Yamamoto about it. He'll make sure not to let him put even the smallest needle towards Hisana." Unohana replied, as both of the parents looked at each other. Neither of them felt comfortable about having Hisana see the twelve division, but they also knew that didn't have any choice. It was either that, or force her to drink the distasteful medicine, and neither of them wanted to go through that again. Ichigo sighed a bit, knowing there wasn't really a way out of it.

"Fine, we'll see him, but you better warn Yamamoto first, because if he even so much as draws blood from my daughter, let's just say you'll need a new 12th division captain, ok?" Ichigo said, in a bit of a moody tone. Unohana chuckled a bit at this as they said their good byes. As they walked to the 12th division, they noticed how the sun was finally up, and more people are around the streets of the Seritei as well. And as expected, they had a few stops from groups of female shinigamis who kept awing and wanting to see the baby as they past. Being nobles, which Ichigo found really annoying, they had to show respect and pride of their baby, although Ichigo was growing a major headache from it. Finally after about half an hour, they came to the twelve division door step.

"I still don't feel good about this." Ichigo complained.

"Well we don't really have much of a choice, now do we?" Rukia replied, opening the door. As they walked through the dark hallways, they noticed how it was pretty quiet in the emptyness, with the exception of their own footsteps being heard. Then again, they weren't surprised since Kurotschi uses his own squad members as experiments. They finally entered a room where the Captain himself was working, relieved not to have to walk so much.

"Ahh, you're here." Kurotschi said in his usual excited tone. Hisana burried her face into Ichigo's chest as he glared.

"I don't want any bull crap Kurotschi, just give us whatever it is we need." Ichigo yelled.

"Oh c'mon, it's not like my experiments would end up killing her..." Kurotschi joked. The only reply he got was a burst of spiritual pressure. "Ok ok, stop! You're gonna ruin my other experiments if you keep doing that." Kurotschi stammered. They looked at him, esspecially carefully to make sure he didn't tamper with anything, as he dug through his dwares. They didn't have the least bit in trust with the crazed scientist, esspecially when it came to the care of thier daughter. They could hear the shuffling of things in his dware as he searched, most likely indicating the massive amount of stuff he could have burried up in there. They heard him gasp in excitement as he finally pulled out what appeared to be a strange pink bracelet, tossing it over to Ichigo as he grabbed it.

"Simply put that on her wrist and send me a report of the results within a week or two." Kurotschi commanded. Ichigo looked at the strange bracelet for a bit, confused as to how it would help, before glaring back at Kurotschi.

"How will we know if it works?" Ichigo asked.

"If she doesn't blow up or..." Kurotschi started, before yelping from the sudden whack to the back of his head by Rukia.

"We're not in the mood for joking, or any of your fricken trouble!" Rukia yelled. Kurotschi simply rubbed the back of his head as he moaned in a bit of pain for a few seconds, before looking back.

"Alright alright, you can relax. Some people have no sense of humor. The bracelet should help stabilize her riatsu, although considering she's the offspring of two powerful shinigamis', I can't say for sure it'll work forever, much less at all. There shouldn't be any side effects at all in either case." Kurotschi said, as he went back to typing into his computer. Ichigo just sighed as they quickly walked out of the lab, not even wanting to know what he was working on next. The two of them were just glad to get out of there with Hisana, and what they needed for her. Once they got outside, the gently wrapped the bracelet around Hisana's wrist. They were somewhat happy to see that it was a perfect fit.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Ichigo asked.

"Tch, head back home of course, we haven't even eaten breakfast yet." Rukia replied. They looked back down as they heard Hisana whimpering as she reached towards Rukia. Ichigo just smirked at this.

"And now, I think she's forgiven you." Ichigo said, handing the whimpering baby to Rukia. Hisana giggled as she burried herself deep into her mother's arms, resting. "Or...maybe she just thought I wasn't a good bed." Ichigo teased. Rukia just playfully rolled her eyes to him as the two began walking back to their home.

"By the way, we got another mission tomorrow, and Matsumoto is..." Rukia began to mention, before Ichigo interrupted.

"Oh no, she almost lost her last time, I'm not taking the same chance twice!" Ichigo stammered, still feeling a bit regretful for trusting her the last time.

"Well...who else would we have take care of her? You know how hollows have been popping up around the living world more frequently since Aizen's death." Rukia replied. Ichigo rubbed his chin a bit, knowing what Rukia said was right. There have been an increase in hollow activity since Aizen's demise, but the thing he was most concerned about was who to have babysit. They couldn't use anyone from the fourth Division, seeing how the baby would only distract them as they were busy saving peoples' lives, and there would be no way he'd trust her with Zaraki, even though he finds it a miracle that Yachiru is still alive at this point. He grinned as he snapped his fingers, thinking of an idea.

"What about Toshiro?" Ichigo asked. Rukia just moaned a bit irritably.

"You know he's gonna refuse if you call him that while asking." Rukia replied.

"Shio." A tiny voice popped out. The two blinked confusingly, never even hearing the voice before. They looked around for a few seconds before looking back at Hisana, still cradled in Rukia's arms.

"Did you say that?" Rukia asked. The baby just giggled at this.

"Shio!" She repeated, raising her arms out towards Rukia's face. Both parents looked at Hisana excitedly, surprised that Hisana just spoke for the first time in her life, aside from crying and giggling.

"Does that count as her first word?" Rukia asked, patting the baby on the head and smiling. Ichigo shrugged.

"Ah, unless she says Toshiro I don't think it does (I'm not japanese, so I don't know what shio would mean, all I do know is that Toshiro means short)." Ichigo replied. "Besides, how can you deny going to Hitsuguya if she just called him by his nickname?" Ichigo teased. Rukia sighed, knowing when she's been defeated, esspecially since it rarely happens. It was the first time they ever heard Hisana speak anything, and considering it was part of a name of an actual person, or at least by Ichigo's standards, the least she could do is have her favorite person babysit her. Although, the only question that remains is, does Hitsuguya even know how to take care of a baby......

________________________________________________________________________

**And there's chappy 3! Hope you like it, sorry if it seems short, got too side tracked with Resident evil 5 too much Xo, my fault. Promise to make the next one 4000+words! And as always, not getting anything if I don't get reviews!**


	4. Babysitting Troubles 2

"Hisa!" Matsumoto cheered, about to grab the baby, before having her hands swat at by Rukia. "Ow!" She pouted.

"Sorry Matsumoto, but we still have issues from the last time you babysat. We're actually looking for...well...you know." Rukia replied, not wanting Hitsuguya to hear. Matsumoto blinked curious for a minute, unable to understand what she was getting at until it finally struck her. She nodded a bit as she greeted the guests inside of the Captain's office.

"Where is Hitsuguya?" Ichigo asked, setting the baby's bag against the wall.

"He should be here in a few minutes, he said he had to turn in his paperwork. Are you excited about seeing wittle Toshiro?" Matsumoto cooed to the baby. The baby just giggled happily as she clapped her hands.

"Shio!" Hisana replied. Matsumoto gasped a bit as she looked back at the parents, seeing them just smiling back.

"Oohhh, she can talk?" Matsumoto said, holding the giggling baby.

"Not really, we're just as surprised to be honest. Shio is the only thing she says for now." Rukia replied.

"It's pretty much her favorite word to. Every time we mention his nick name she gets all excited and says it." Ichigo added. Rukia gasped a bit surprisingly.

"Crap, we're gonna be late. By little Hisana." Rukia said, kissing the baby's forehead. The baby just giggled as she reached out for her mother, but grew a depressed expression as she saw Rukia disappear in a burst of speed. She blinked a bit curiously before she tried reaching for her dad. He just chuckled a bit as he patted the baby on her head.

"Oh, and make sure she keeps the bracelet on. She's having trouble with controling her riatsu, so she's wearing the bracelet to help stabilize it." Ichigo said, turning away. Right when he was about to Shunpo out of the room, he felt tugging on the back of his kimono. As he looked back, he saw Hisana whimpering as she continued pulling on his kimono. He just smiled as he bended down a bit to Hisana's hieght, stroking her hair. "Don't worry, we're not going to leave you with her." Ichigo joked, causing Matsumoto to flare up on the inside, even if she didn't show it.

"Hey! I take perfectly good care of her as well, it only happened one time." Matsumoto complained.

"Oh relax, you can help watch the baby, but we're putting Hitsuguya in charge." Ichigo said, gently taking his daughters grip off of his kimono, and flash stepping. Matsumoto looked down as she heard the baby whimpering a bit as tears formed in her eyes, still reaching for the same direction that her father left. Even as Matsumoto tried calming the baby down, stroking her hair, she continued to whimper louder and louder until she began to cry, bursting with tears.

"Aww here there, shh shh. Your mommy and daddy will be back soon." Matsumoto cooed. She looked at the hallway as she heard footsteps coming in, and sighed as she saw Hitsuguya finally showing up.

"What is she crying for?" Hitsuguya asked, wondering what Matsumoto did wrong _this_ time.

"Ohh, she just misses her parents. Anyway, Hitsuguya, I got good news and bad news." Matsumoto said, happily.

"Please tell me it has something to do with you finishing your paperwork." Hitsuguya asked hopefully.

"Nope. The bad news is that the Kuchikis are out on a mission again, but they won't let me take care of her." Matsumoto complained.

"Are you sure that's not the good news?" Hitsuguya joked, smirking. Matsumoto simply stuck her tounge out childishly at him. "So what is the 'other' good news?" Hitsuguya asked.

"They put you in charge of taking care of her!" Matsumoto said happily, handing him the baby. Hitsuguya's eyes widened at what she just said. _How could they expect me to take care of her? _Hitsuguya thought to himself.

"Wait wait wait, I can't do this. I have paperwork to do!" Hitsuguya replied.

"Not to worry, they already informed Yamamoto about it, and he's assigning me to do your work as well." Matsumoto replied, still in the same happy expression she's been in. Hitsuguya raised an eyebrow at her, knowing that something was wrong with her. She's usually never this nice to him unless she's up to something.

"What do you want in return?" Hitsuguya asked, irritably. Matsumoto sarcastically gasped, putting her hand to her mouth.

"How could you even think I would want something from this? I'm just trying to do what I think is right..." Matsumoto answered, dramatically faking the tears that rolled down her face.

"As Captain, I'm **ordering** you to tell me what you're up too!" Hitsuguya shouted. He groaned in displeasure as he heard the baby starting to crying again, then gave a semi glare back to Matsumoto as she just chuckled.

"That's what. I just know you two are going to have so much fun together. And by the way, the Kuchiki's said they wouldn't be back until **tomorrow!**" Matsumoto said, running out of the room as she shut the door behind her. He just sighed annoyed as he just sat in his desk, looking at the crying baby. He didn't know how to take care of a kid. Even if he took care of her a week ago, all he had to do was have it play with his hair to keep her happy. He tapped his foot as if expecting something, then sighed as he looked at the door.

"Matsumoto! Get in here." Hitsuguya commanded. As if on que, Matsumoto walked calmly in the door.

"Oh hello Hitsuguya, what's seems to be the problem?" She asked, sarcastically seeming to know nothing.

"Don't act like you don't know. You've been sitting outside the door listening the whole time. She's still crying. She doesn't even seen interested in my hair." Hitsuguya groaned.

"Well your suppose to feed her silly." Matsumoto replied, digging through Hisana's bag. As Hitsuguya looked at the assortment of different things inside the bag, he saw her pulling out a bottle out of Hisana's bag. He quickly grabbed it as Matsumoto tossed it over to him. He looked at it somewhat confusingly before looking back at Matsumoto. "Just give her some milk from the fridge and heat it up in the microwave." Matsumoto finally said, walking out the door again.

Hitsuguya just sighed as he walked out of the room. He didn't know how to actually take care of a baby. Most of the time he saw Matsumoto do it, he just ignored them as they always brought hmi a headache when they played together. He didn't think he'd need to find a time in which he would be the one taking care of the baby, much less for the entire day. After about a minute, he finally came to the kitchen. He was somewhat happy he had an entire house/work type of home so he can be home and still working all at once. The only thing that did get annoying was the added 'assistance' of his vice-captain. He gently set Hisana down near his feet as he got the milk out of the fridge, filling the bottle, then heated it in the microwave, as instructed. During the entire scenario, he was completely unaware of the fact he was being watched, and by who, it should pretty much be obvious from this point.

"Hey, Matsumoto." Momo greeted. "What was it you wanted to show..." Before she could finish her sentence, Matsumoto covered her mouth.

"Shhh." She whispered, putting her finger to her lip as she did. Momo blinked confusingly as Matsumoto peeked back inside of the room through the window, before looking back at Momo. "Have have got to come see this!" Matsumoto said excitedly and quiet. Momo blinked a bit confusingly before she decided to see what the big comotion was about. She quietly walked over to the window, peering through the window. The sight of the inside of the room caused her to gasp. Sitting in a comfy chair, Hitsuguya was looking down as he held the bottom of the bottle, feeding the baby who had it's hands on it, although Hitsuguya was supporting most of the grip of the bottle.

"Hitsu..." Momo started to blurt out, before Matsumoto pulled her down from the window, just as Hitsuguya looked. _I could've sworn I heard something..._Hitsuguya thought as he blinked curiously. He shrugged it off as he simply thought he was just hearing sames. As he looked away, a head popped up at the window looking back at him, before looking back down.

"Kaiwii! The scene is just adorable!" Matsumoto squeeled.

"I know, it's just so cute." Momo replied happily. "What is he doing anyway?"

"The parents apparently have no trust in me, if you can believe that." Matsumoto said, annoyed. Momo just remained silent, knowing how to answer it, but as to whether or not to answer it remained the factor. "So, they asked Hitsuguya to watch her while they're on their day long mission." Matsumoto added. "But that's not the only reason they're having him watch Hisana." Momo blinked curiously at this.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Matsumoto looked around for a bit before she motioned Momo to come closer to her. "Ichigo told me that her first word was Shio!" Momo's eyes widened as she gasped at this, before looking excitedly at Matsumoto.

"Did she really?" She asked. Matsumoto simply smiled as she rubbed her head. "Awww, that's soooooooo sweet!" Momo cheered. As the two of them looked back, they saw the baby giving out a cute little yawn as it finished the bottle.

"So, you better now?" Hitsuguya asked with a small smile. Hisana just blinked curiously at Hitsuguya before she giggled, tugging at the hair that dangled over his head. "Oww...Yeah, your better." Hitsuguya's attentioned shifted towards the door as he heard knocking. Matsumoto looked over the window as she heard it as well, blinking a little bit confused.

"Who do you think is paying a visit at this time Mo..." Matsumoto started as she looked back to where Momo was. A profound look grew on her face however as she saw Momo was missing. She looked all around her before she frowned, having a pretty good guess at where she was. She looked back inside as she saw Hitsuguya walking to the front door.

"Hello?" He greeted questionably as he opened the door. He grew surprised as he saw Momo there. "Hey Momo, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you were taking care of little Hisana." Momo cooed, stroking the baby's hair and causing it to giggle. An irritated twitch overcame his closed eyes as he knew who would rat him out like this.

"Would you hold her for a second?" Hitsuguya asked, handing the baby to Momo. Hisana and Momo looked curiously as they saw him walking towards a window, before reaching down over it. They both flinched as they heard a yelp and saw Hitsuguya pulling up Matsumoto by her hair.

"Ack! Uncle, uncle!" Matsumoto pleaded, holding onto her hair and trying to pull it back in hopes of easing the pain. Momo looked back down at Hisana as she heard her laughing and clapping her hands.

"What are you doing here?!" Hitsuguya stammered, both annoyed and irritated.

"Uhhh...well...I...finished my work early, so I came to see you!" Matsumoto lied, which was obvious to Hitsuguya. She yelped again as he pulled it tighter, feeling like her hair was getting yanked between two different cars. "Alright alright! I didn't have any work at all, so I was spying on you..." Matsumoto answered, tugging her hair back as Hitsuguya let go.

"Why were you watching me then?" Hitsuguya asked, angry that he was being spied upon the whole time.

"Because you two looked sooooo cute!" Matsumoto said happily. Hitsuguya just rolled his eyes irritantly as he pointed to the door. Matsumoto moaned as she got the idea of what he wanted her to do right now. "Alright I got it, just don't expect my help with the baby then." Matsumoto commented with her arms crossed, not even looking at the three as she left. Momo just sighed as she handed the baby back to Hitsuguya, walking away as well. She stopped half way through the door though as she felt the baby tugging on her kimono, smiling as she looked back.

"I don't think she want's you to leave, and to be honest, I don't know if I can take care of her the entire day." Hitsguya said, trying to hide the fact he was somewhat embarassed about needing help. Momo just giggled to herself as she closed the door, holding the baby again.

"I won't mind, besides you need it anyway." Momo commented, sitting in one of the comfy chairs in the living room. Hitsuguya just blinked a bit confused at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one thing, you need to hold it gently and not so far into her mouth, otherwise she could choke. Same thing with your hair. I saw her pull out a few pieces last time. And also, it's not exactly safe for someone to be putting a baby down on the floor, esspecially next to their own feet. The last thing you would want to do is step on her or something." Momo said, holding the baby up by her arms as she stood in her lap. Hitsuguya just sighed as he rubbed his head a bit. He knew that he wasn't exactly good with taking care of a little child, but just getting advice from a friend of his, and a vice-captain, didn't really seem right to him when he thought of it. He lost his train of thought though as the two of them started to hear the baby cry.

"Wha? What's wrong with it now? I just fed her!" Hitsuguya somewhat complained. He looked as Momo gave him a somewhat strange look even as she smiled.

"Don't breathe through your nose." Momo said, a bit warningly. Hitsuguya grew a confused look until the smell hit him.

"Oh my god..." Hitsuguya complained, plugging his nose harshly. Momo just giggled as she carried the baby out of the living room.

"I'll be right back after I give her a quick change." Momo stated, closing the door. Hitsuguya finally gasped as he felt like he could breathe again. He couldn't understand how something so small could smell so bad, then again, considering the fact he's never even met a baby before he didn't really know what they were like, even though he did know a basic rule: keep them happy and they don't cry (go figure). As he starred off into space though, he wondered why Ichigo and Rukia did want him to babysit. He knew just as well as Matsumoto that even though he only helped out once, and Matsumoto only lost her compared to the infinite number of bad things she's done, that's not really a good reason to have Hitsuguya watch her for the day. _There has got to be something else..._ Hitsuguya thought to himself, looking back as he heard the door open.

"She's all better." Momo said, looking down at the sleeping Hisana who was also sucking on a pacifier. Hitsuguya just sighed a bit in relief as Momo sat back in the chair as earliar. Without even realizing it, he smiled a bit as he watched Momo, gently stroking the baby's hair as she simply watched. He could easily tell she liked the baby quite a bit, even though she probably wouldn't try to show it. He wondered to himself if she's ever done something like this before. Then again, it would probably be safer not to ask. The silence was ended as the two of them heard a knock on the door. Hitsuguya blinked a bit curiously as he walked over, wondering who it could be. As he opened, his expression changed to surprised as he saw Ichigo and Rukia standing there.

"Ichigo? Rukia? What are you two doing here?" He asked, confused.

"We're here to pick up Hisana of course." Rukia replied, walking into the room. She smiled a bit as she saw Hisana sleeping in Momo's arms.

"I meant why now? Weren't you suppose to pick her up tomorrow?" Ichigo just looked confused at what he said.

"Tomorrow? It was just a Captain's meeting, although I still hate having to go, esspecially when I'm not even a Captain!" Ichigo stammered, annoyed. He looked back as he saw Momo and Rukia, who was now carrying Hisana, walking back.

"We told Matsumoto it would only be for awhile, didn't she tell you?" Rukia asked. Hitsuguya squeezed his fist as he could feel his own nerve boiling from anger, knowing that he was so going to kill Matsumoto for this.

"Ah, must've just slipped my mind." He lied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks for the help Toshiro." Ichigo teased.

"It's Taichou!" He yelled back.

"Shio..." The baby said quietly through her pacifier in her sleep, catching everyone's attention, esspecially Hitsuguya's. They were quite surprised that she heard was able to tell what they were talking about, much less in their sleep.

"Why out of all the words did you have to teach her that one?" Hitsuguya asked, irritantly.

"Only because it's true." Ichigo joked. The others laughed a bit as Hitsuguya simply flared up.

"Thanks again for watching Hisana, Hitsuguya." Rukia said, waving good bye as she walked away.

"Don't expect me too if Ichigo calls me Toshiro again!" Hitsuguya yelled back in a somewhat warning tone. Ichigo yelped a bit as he rubbed his arm Rukia suddenly punched.

"I told you not too..." Rukia muttered, annoyed. Ichigo just rubbed the back of his head with a somewhat nervous smile as they walked away. "And thank you too." Hitsuguya added, looking at Momo. She simply covered her mouth as she giggled.

"It was nothing. I'll be glad to help whenever necessary, ok?" Momo replied happily, leaving as well. Hitsuguya smiled a bit, seeing how everything worked out after all in the end. Even though he could tell he was going to get asked to babysit again, and now he could understand why, he decided that everything would be fine for now, seeing how he could count on Momo to assist him. After he closed the door, he let out a drown out sigh as he collapsed to the floor, snoring as he slept from the long and somewhat stressful day he's been having....

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

Sorry for the delay, hope you don't mind. Next two chapters we see how the others are doing. I'm sure many of you are going to be interested in seeing Orihime's new boyfriend esspecially!

**Remember to REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. A trip to the old life

**Sorry for the delay on this one, many dif fanfics to work on at once! Anyway, expect faster updates than this one in the future...hopefully...depends on how much people review, good # of reviews= faster updating! **

"Ok, got the bags?" Ichigo asked, zipping up his coat.

"Yup." Rukia replied happily, holding Hisana who was playing with her bunny.

"Then let's head out." Ichigo stated as the two of them walked through the Senkaimon Gates. Today was an esspecially good day for some relaxation. After much work, they were given a week off to simply relax and enjoy themselves, as well as with the baby. Considering that some of their friends are Shinigami, and knowing that they would be to busy with missions and such, they decided it would be a glorious oppertunity to take their vacation in the human world. They knew that their friends and family would be excited to see them, esspecially since they haven't met since Rukia gave birth to the baby. They were just as excited as they believed their friends were, esspecially the family. And to make matters even better, the weather was suppose to be amazing for the entire month, giving them full oppertunity to take advantage of the week long vacation. After much trecking through the dark border, they finally saw the exit of their long walk, stepping through it to see they were not only in the world of the living, but right in front of Ichigo's house.

"Take a good look, Hisana." Ichigo said, rubbing his daughter's head. "This is where your parents used to live, and inside you'll get a very warm..." Ichigo started as he opened the door. His speech was caught off though as a little figure dived head first into his stomach.

"ITZYGO!" Nel said, excitedly (I can never make a Bleach Fanfic without mentioning Nel at least once, I can't help it she's just to cute to be let out of it X( don't sue me), diving head first into his stomach, causing him to collapse on his back. Rukia quickly jumped back a bit to avoid Ichigo landing on her and the baby. "Nel misseded you so muches! You were gone fow so wong!" Nel yelled happily. Ichigo grunted a bit to himself as he gently carried Nel off of him.

"And apparently he's here." Karin said, appearing from behind the door.

"Welcome home, Ichigo!" Yuzu said, happily.

"Would you please stop doing...ACK!" Ichigo yelped as two more large figures jumped on him.

"Ichigo!" They yelled happily. Ichigo quickly pushed the two large figures off of him, somewhat gasping for breath. As he looked back, he grew a confused look as he saw one skinny guy with blonde hair, a green shirt, and grey pants, while the other guy who was practically two times his size had a large yellow shirt on, brown pants, and was bald.

"What the? Who the heck are you two?" Ichigo stammered. Nel blinked curiously at what he asked.

"What 'chu means? Don't you wecognizes dem?" Nel asked. Ichigo just continued to stare blankly at the two figures for another minute before his eyes widened.

"What the? Pesche and Dondochakka?" Ichigo stammered. "What the heck are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked as he got back to his feet. Nel's attention shifted as she blinked curiously, seeing the little baby in Rukia's arms.

"Who's dat?" Nel asked, walking a bit closer. Rukia just smiled a bit as she kneeled down a bit, holding the baby carefully.

"This is our daughter, Hisana." Rukia answered. Nel just looked at Hisana a bit curiously, being the first time ever meeting her, before smiling.

"Hi Wisana." Nel greeted, holding out a hand, expecting to shake hers. The baby just blinked a bit as she simply looked at Nel's hand, growing a disoppointed look on Nel's face. "Awen't 'chu gonna say hewwo back?" Nel asked. She squealed for a sec as Ichigo picked her up from behind, setting her on his back like she did when she wanted a 'Horsie Ride'.

"She's only a baby, Nel. She can't really talk or do much that you'd probably expect." Ichigo replied, calmly. Nel just moaned a bit dissopointingly before she decided to forget about it, remembering the fact she was really excited Ichigo was back from a long loooooooooong time. The peace walk into the living room didn't last forever though as an annoying member of the family made his appearance...

"ICHIGO MY BOY!!!!" Isshin yelled happily, jumping straight towards Ichigo. Ichigo grunted as he simply lifted his foot, causing Isshin to land face first into his son's foot before landing back to the ground. The others looked back as they heard Hisana giggling, clapping her hands playfully.

"Ok, is this going to be a constant thing with you, because if it is we're leaving." Ichigo stated.

"But you guys just gotted hewe..." Nel replied, getting watery eyed.

"Oh relax Nel, we're not going to leave." Rukia said, rubbing the back of Nel's head comfortingly.

"Besides, he would be an even worse father if he left his entire family behind him." Pesche commented, causing Ichigo to flare up.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" He stamemred, causing Dondochakka and Pesche to jump a little and fall to the ground. Nel just laughed a bit at the sight as Ichigo took a seat on one of the couch cousions, with Rukia sitting right next to him. Except for Dondochakka and Pesche, most of the family sat in different chairs or cousions.

"So what brings you here, Ichigo?" Yuzu asked.

"I should be asking that question to Nel. What are you three doing here?" He asked, looking up at Nel.

"We's been wiving in Uwahawa's basement. It's so big and pwenty of woom to pway in!" Ichigo just groaned a bit to himself.

"When I asked him to come up with an idea for you three to live, I didn't mean in his basement!" Ichigo replied.

"Y-You mean...you didn't want Nel to wive cwoser to y-you?" Nel asked as tears rolled down her eyes, causing Ichigo to go into a somewhat worried state.

"N-No! I don't mind that! It's just that it was unexpected." Ichigo quickly replied, keeping Nel from crying.

"Anyway..." Rukia started, taking over the conversation from where Ichigo left off, "we're pretty much on a week long vacation, and we thought it'd be good to visit the place again. I haven't seen any of you since Hisana was born." Isshin suddenly gasped at what she just said. Rukia suddenly flinched as Isshin quickly swiped Hisana away, running up towards the life sized poster of Masaki.

"Look Masaki! Our granddaughter finally has her name! And to think it only took the delinquents about 10 months to think of a name!" Isshin said, holding the baby up to his chin and having her face towards the poster. Most of the Kurosaki residence, except Yuzu, Nel, Pesche, and Dondochakka, moaned, irritated that he still had the same poster for the past years. It was one thing to keep a family photo, which they still have, but its annoying when he keeps looking up to the poster.

"Dad, will you please get rid of that thing? At first you were being creepy but now your being annoying!" Ichigo yelled.

"Nonsense!" Isshin replied with a stern look. "It's been in the family since our beloved Masaki went on! I would never do anything to get rid of..." His rambling speech was cut off though as they heard ripping. When they looked back, Isshin squealed like a girl as he saw Hisana tearing part of the poster apart, starting from the bottom until the rip grew up to half way up the poster, more or less, Masaki's neck from the top of her forehead. "Noooooo!" Isshin yelled in horror, falling back as he began to fient. Rukia quickly ran as she grabbed Hisana before Isshin fell with him.

"So, hows life been since Hisana was born?" Yuzu asked, curiously. Ichigo just smiled a bit as he grabbed Nel who was on his shoulders, gently setting her down in his lap as Rukia sat near him.

"Well, pretty much life's been as normal as any couple with a child. Whenever we're on a mission, we have Ukitake, Byakuya, or Matsumoto babysit." Ichigo replied, causing Nel to look at her curiously.

"Won't dat huwt hew dough?" She asked, curiously. Rukia just giggled as she looked back at Nel.

"It's just a figure of speech, more like baby watching." Rukia answered.

"Ooohhh..." Nel replied, somewhat relieved no one actually sat on the baby.

"By the way, where's Kon?" Ichigo asked, looking around the room.

"Still same as usual, hiding in your closet." Karin replied, looking up at the ceiling.

"And why dare I ask?"

"Because he keeps thinking your going to put him back in the lion doll thing.

"To be honest, first few months of taking care of her were tiring, but we kinda grew into a routine of it as if it was normal." Rukia added, looking back at the rest of the family.

"I'll never forget the day she was born either..." Ichigo stated, rubbing his daughter's head gently as he looked back on the day...

_______________________________________________________

"**OH MY FREAKING GOD THIS HURTS!" **Rukia shouted, groaning as she was in labor. They couldn't obviously use a normal hospital, on the added fact it was a soul being born, so they had the members of the fourth division helping out. Alot of people had gathered, mostly Zaraki, who was eager to see if the baby was strong to fight one day, Yachiru, Renji, Matsumoto and Hitsuguya, who was forced to come here since Matsumoto practically dragged him all the way, and surprisingly Byakuya as well. Even though he didn't show it, he was somewhat excited about seeing the new heir to the Kuchiki clan, more or less just excited about the baby. The louder Rukia groaned the harder she squeezed the covers on the bed. Only one person, who was most important, was missing from this.

"Where the hell is Ichigo?" Renji asked, a bit angrily as he looked around. It was true that most of his friends had gathered, including his own family, but the one important person missing was the man of the family. Everyone suddenly looked as they heard running. As they looked down the hallway, they heard the sound of running get louder as it got closer. Finally, to their somewhat surprise, the runner finally appeared, aka, Ichigo. He panted a bit as he leaned on the wall with one arm. His head was dripping a bit of blood down his neck, and the right sleeve of his kimono was torn up to the shoulder, and they could see a bit of blood dripping from his right arm down to the tip of his finger.

"Never...send me on a hollow mission...on a day like this... EVER AGAIN!" He said, irritated and annoyed.

"Geeze, you look like crap." Renji commented.

"So do you." Ichigo smirked. Isshin and the twins held him back as he tried reaching towards Ichigo, wanting to hit him for the comment. The screaming in the room made Ichigo jump a bit as he quickly remembered why he came here in the first place. He tossed his kimono to the side of the wall as he ran into the room, seeing the operation had already started.

"Ichi...go..." Rukia muttered, squeezing her eyes tightly as she squeezed harder on the bed. Ichigo quickly ran over to Rukia's side, kneeling a bit.

"Relax, I'm he...ACK!" Ichigo squeeled as Rukia grabbed him by the neck with a firm grip.

**"THIS FREAKING HURTS ALOT!"** She shouted, right into his ear. As she grunted, she began to squeeze harder, to Ichigo's displeasure, feeling as she began to practically squeeze the air out of him.

"Your doing good, Rukia." Unohona commented as the operation continued. "Just a bit of a more push." Rukia practically screamed the more she felt like she was going to burst, gritting her teeth tightly. In Ichigo's current wounded state, he was powerless to break Rukia's surprisingly tight grip on his neck, that only continued to grow the more she screamed in pain.

"I can see the head." Unohana said, even though neither Ichigo who was suffocating at the time, nor Rukia who was grunting a lot in pain, could hear. The two of them suddenly looked as they heard a baby's crying. Rukia gave one last loud shout as she leaned up a bit in her bed, before collapsing back down on it, and letting go of Ichigo's neck. He dropped to his knees as he through his hand around his neck, rubbing a bit as he finally began gasping for air. Rukia moaned a bit to herself as she started taking deep breaths to herself. Ichigo stretched his back a bit before looking back at Rukia, worriedly.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked. Rukia sniffled a bit as she smiled past the tears that continued to roll down her face.

"Y-Yeah..." She said, with a slight hint of pain in her voice.

"Excuse me." Unohana said, getting their attention. As they looked, they saw she had already wrapped the baby in a bundle, a complete white blanket. "I believe you would want to see your new baby daughter, right?" Unohana suggested. Ichigo smiled a bit as he walked over, grantly grabbing the still crying baby. He smiled a bit, seeing how the little one was full of energy from the screaming. He looked back at the door as he heard it sliding open.

"Hey, is it over?" Yuzu asked. Ichigo looked back at Rukia, waiting for some sort of reply. She smield as she simply nodded, giving Ichigo the ok. He smiled as he nodded back, walking towards the door and out the hallway. The minute he did, he was practically swarmed by everyone in the hall, except for Byakuya, who simply stayed calm as always, although in truth, he was just as excited as everyone else was about the new born.

"Awww, she's so cute." Yuzu commented, smiling even as the baby was crying.

"I've never been so proud." Isshin said, as a tear drop drammatically rolled down his eyes. He opened one eye though as he noticed everyone was still ignoring him, more or less than they have been since he got here.

"Too bad she didn't have a different father." Renji joked.

"And what is that suppose to mean?!" Ichigo stammered.

"Well you have my congratulations Ichigo." Orihime said happily, looking at the baby.

"Thank's Orihime." He said back, knowing it was somewhat hard for her to come to the birth of his daughter, knowing that she loved him as much as he loved her, but more so over, Rukia. "Say, where's Chad and Ishida?" He asked.

"Umm..." Orihime started, putting her finger to her bottom lip as she went into thought. "Ishida can't really be directed towards Shinigami, which is kind've expected because of his dad, and Chad opened up his own Dojo for self defense training." Orihime answered. "So, unfortunately, neither of them had the time, sorry." Ichigo simply sighed, somewhat expecting this.

"Awww look Hitsuguya, isn't she just precious?" Matsumoto squeeled. Hitsuguya just blinked a bit as he simply looked at the baby.

"It looks all squishy a bit." He commented. He yelped a bit as Matsumoto smacked him on the head.

"They always look like that when they're born." She said back, annoyed with Hitsuguya's cheesey additude.

"Awww, look Kenny, it's cute." Yachiru awed as she sat upon his shoudlers. Kenpachi simply smirked a bit.

"I just hope the little chump will be as strong as his dad." He said, a bit excited.

"For the last time, I'm not letting you fight my daughter." Ichigo replied, irritantly. Ichigo looked at Byakuya a bit curiously, surprised he had remained silent the whole time. "What about you? Got anything to say?" He asked. Byakuya simple smirked a bit as he turned around, beggining to walk away.

"I have nothing to say to you for being late, but give my congratulations to Rukia." Byakuya said as he flashed stepped away. Ichigo smiled, knowing he was simply trying his best to hide his true emotions about the birth, even though he didn't care. He was just happy that all his friends and family were able to be there. Ichigo looked back as he heard Unohana appearing from the door.

"Rukia would like to see her baby now. I'm afraid I'll have to ask all visitors to leave." Unohana stated. There were complaining moans from the females of the group, and Isshin himself, but put up no arguement as it was Rukia's and Ichigo's baby girl. As everyone said their goodbye and lucks, Ichigo carried the still crying infant into the room, handing it to Rukia.

"There there, don't cry." Rukia cooed.

"Do you have a name yet?" Unohana asked. Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other somewhat depressingly before looking back at Unohana. Rukia simply shook her head.

"Sorry, but we don't have one right now." Rukia replied.

"Well that's alright. Just send me a call as soon as you get a name thought of., ok?" Unohana replied. Both parents smiled as they looked back down at the baby. They both went through really tough times, esspecially for Ichigo who had to deal with the always hungry and angrier than usual Rukia, and Rukia who had to experience the whole entire child birthing process, but either way they came to it, they were both that now they were an entire family............

_________________________________________________________________________________

"And that's pretty much how it...Ow!" Ichigo yelped as he felt Rukia smacking him on the back of his head.

"You jerk!" She stammered. "Who told you I said that stuff about it hurting before you got there?!"

"Renji did of course. I didn't know how the first half of the operation was going so I had to ask him." Ichigo replied. Rukia felt a blood vessle boiling in her head as she thought about Renji and how he just shot her in the back._I am so going to kill you..._She thought to herself, before looking back at the baby.

"But it was worth it all I guess." Rukia commented, stroking a bit of the baby's hair. "We now have a cute little girl out of it." She added, touching the baby's nose with her finger. The baby squeeled in delight as she grabbed her mother's finger, wobbling it up and down playfully.

"So what are you going to do on your time off, Ichigo?" Yuzu asked curiously.

"Well we do plan on staying around here for the time off, but first we figured we'd go visit our friends as well. Ishida or Chad haven't even seen little Hisana yet, and Orihime will probably be excited to see how big she's gotten over the past ten months." Ichigo answered.

"And..." Rukia started, leaning against Ichigo's shoulder, "Probably try to get some 'alone' time."

"Nel too!" Nel stated climbing up on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Sorry Nel, but it's just for me and Rukia." Ichigo replied, gently setting her back down on his lap.

"Awwww..." Nel complained. Rukia smiled a bit, knowing Nel really did want to play with Ichigo, esspecially after all this time, but knew she couldn't be around as often as she wanted.

"But you can play with Hisana while we're gone." Rukia commented.

"Horray!" Nel cheered. The other's just laughed a bit until Dondochakka looked at Ichigo.

"So Ichigo, what's the next plan?"

"Like I said, next stop, Orihime's..."

**Next chap, we see *gasp* ORIHIME"S BOY FRIEND as well as some other things. Remember, have a request about what you wanna see in the fic, post it in review, but nothnig related to Hisana when she's older, that'll be for another fanfic...**


End file.
